


Медобслуживание только для людей

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Prolapse, Body Horror, Explicit Language, First Aid, Gen, Gross, HYDRA Trash Party, Medical Procedures, REALLY GROSS, Rape Aftermath, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, shock collar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Чтобы избежать увольнения или чего похуже, двум техникам с минимальными медицинскими знаниями придется справиться с последствиями особо жестокого изнасилования Зимнего Солдата.





	Медобслуживание только для людей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Medical Care Is For People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083282) by Anonymous. 



> Предупреждения: медицинские процедуры, в том числе сомнительного характера; ГТП и непосредственные последствия; пролапс (выпадение прямой кишки); фистинг; первая помощь; мысли о самоубийстве; пытки; мерзость особенного масштаба; шоковый ошейник; нецензурная лексика  
> джен, слэш предполагается за кадром  
> переведено для команды WTF Winter Soldier 2019 на Зимнюю битву 2019  
> https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217182150.htm

Подволакивая ноги, Агент вышел из душевой и замер перед криокамерой с опущенной головой и закрытыми глазами. Обычно он никаких звуков не издавал, но сейчас, стоило ему сглотнуть, и в горле щелкнуло и захрипело. Техник М резко вскинул голову из-за монитора, где был занят проверкой готовности. Агенту уже ввели целый флакон антифриза внутривенно и провели сеанс электрошока, после чего группа сопровождения увела его в оружейную, чтобы заставить переодеться в костюм для заморозки. Вернули они его сорок минут спустя. И поначалу М беспокоился только о том, что ему, возможно, придется заменить внутривенный катетер Агента, прежде чем влить в него вторую дозу антифриза.  
  
Между бровями Агента залегла непривычная складка. Кадык дернулся, и снова раздался хрип.  
  
— Агент, отчет о состоянии, — потребовал М.  
  
Техник К бросила на него взгляд через плечо. Она отвечала за работу шокового ошейника. Это требовало пристального внимания, и она должна была первой заметить, что что-то не так, однако М занимался Агентом дольше, чем К.  
  
— Функциональность не нарушена, — отозвался Агент.  
  
— Агент, присутствуют неприятные ощущения? — вмешалась К, держа напряженный палец на кнопке пульта от ошейника.  
  
— Нет, — отозвался Агент.  
  
Понизив голос, М заметил, обращаясь к К:  
  
— Бесполезно спрашивать такое, К. Агент, снять всю одежду и подготовиться к осмотру.  
  
Только после того, как оба техника кивками подтвердили приказ, Агент начал медленно раздеваться. Первое правило работы с Агентом: следи за невербальной коммуникацией, потому что он на нее реагирует. Как лошадь.  
  
Раздевался Агент неумело, совершенно безо всякой системы. Начал с того, что расстегнул криожилет. Оставил его болтаться и снял ботинок. Нащупал застежку маски, убедился, что М и К не имеют ничего против, и снял ее. Потом пояс. Жилет он швырнул следом, не заботясь о том, что кто-нибудь мог бы наступить на него, а в случае поломки или протечки замена обошлась бы в двадцать тысяч долларов. Наконец спустил штаны и переступил через них босыми ногами.  
  
Нижнего белья Агенту не полагалось из соображений экономии.  
  
— Ой, бля, — воскликнул М, всплеснув руками. Агент вздрогнул и съежился.  
  
— Что там? — спросила К, но, обойдя кругом, заорала: — Какого хуя? Блядь! Что это, мать вашу?  
  
Влажный блестящий валик алого цвета, похожий на дождевого червя толщиной с мужской кулак, торчал между ягодиц Агента, пачкая бедра кровью. Агент закряхтел, втянул живот, и цилиндр удлинился. Вывернулся наружу.  
  
— Группа сопровождения думала, мы не заметим, — рявкнул М. — Типа засуньте его в морозилку и достаньте потом как новенького, только вот в жизни так не бывает, мудачье. Я с них шкуру спущу. Они, значит, свои яйца потешили, а нам вернули вот это? А на формуляре для заморозки будет стоять мое имя, а не их!  
  
— Это что, пролапс? У людей вообще может выпасть прямая кишка?  
  
— Не, ну серьезно, никто из руководства нас не послушает! Нам стоило бы прикончить одного из команды сопровождения. Потому что, не заметь мы этого, и пять лет спустя кто-нибудь прикончил бы нас.  
  
— М, давай обсудим дисциплинарные меры попозже. Нам нужен настоящий врач! Кого мы можем вызвать?  
  
— Ты меня не слушаешь! — зарычал М. — Если все выплывет наружу, то будет уже неважно, чья это вина. Команда сопровождения выйдет сухой из воды, а нам придется расхлебывать.  
  
— Так что нам делать, Агента, что ли, пристрелить? — спросила К.  
  
Услышав ее, Агент оглянулся и с надеждой посмотрел через плечо. Потом осторожно извернулся и ощупал красного червяка своей биорукой. Обвел пальцами чувствительную кожицу по краю ануса, ощупал, сминая, воспаленную прямую кишку, которая торчала наружу, добрался до сочившегося слизью отверстия в том месте, где кишечник вывернулся наружу. В горле у него щелкнуло, выступающие полосы брюшных мышц напряглись. Кишка вывалилась еще на дюйм.  
  
— Агент, прекрати немедленно! — приказал М.  
  
Тот враждебно глянул в ответ. Перевел глаза на пульт в руках К. Удар тока вызвал бы непроизвольное сокращение всех мышц, и это ухудшило бы ситуацию с пролапсом. И Агент это знал. Как и понимал, что серьезно поврежден, но на данный момент еще вполне функционален.  
  
На самом деле Агент был не очень похож на лошадь. Или же, наоборот, был именно как чертова коняга.  
  
— Агент, — негромко позвал М, успокаивая. — У меня только один шанс выбраться из этой передряги живым. Если вот эта штука, которая из тебя торчит, вновь окажется внутри тебя. Если ты не будешь сотрудничать, то К включит электрошок, а дальше можешь в буквальном смысле слова высрать все кишки наружу. По крайней мере, перед смертью нас будет успокаивать мысль, что ты страдал. А когда ты благополучно высрешь все свои кишки, тебя кто-нибудь отыщет, а потом тебя опять соберут. Может, не слишком старательно, но будь уверен, для тебя всегда найдется применение, в каком бы состоянии ты ни был. Ты понял?  
  
Опустив голову, Агент ужасно долго ощупывал свою кишку. М кивком дал К знак, что она может начинать выбивать из него дерьмо, но именно в этот момент Агент ответил:  
  
— Понял.  
  
М медленно выдохнул. Он посмотрел на процедурное кресло, стоявшее в другом углу комнаты — фиксаторы хороши, однако слишком негибкие. Вот бы хирургический стол. Или один из этих дурацких инверсионных столов для лечения болей в спине. Подошла бы средневековая дыба, только вот вышли они из моды.  
  
— Агент, ложись вот на этот складной стул лицом вниз, бедра на сиденье, грудью на пол. К, последи за ним. Мне надо… парочку необходимых вещей найти.  
  
— Станет хуже, и я врача позову, — крикнула К вслед М, когда тот выбегал из комнаты.  
  
— Если станет хуже, мы оба трупы.  
  
М вымелся из зала криогенной заморозки. Покинул зону повышенной секретности. На двух лифтах добрался до наземного этажа. Минуту провел в мужском туалете, долбясь головой о дверь кабинки.  
  
Он хорошо справлялся со своей работой. Поддерживал в функциональном состоянии более десятка древних уникальных аппаратов, создатели которых говорили на четырех языках, и каждая из машин была незаменима в сохранении и обслуживании величайшего оружия ГИДРЫ. Ему понадобилось бы не менее двух лет, чтобы подготовить себе замену, кроме того, он обладал тем особенным складом ума, который позволял ему находить и заменять части советской холодильной установки, работавшей порой годами, изготавливать детали для машин, к которым не было ни чертежей, ни описаний, короче, со всей скромностью он мог заявить, что был незаменимым. Но если команда сопровождения решила вдруг выебать Агента в жопу, козлом отпущения был он. Сучья ГИДРА. Надо было с отцом на ферме оставаться.  
  
С другой стороны он точно знал, как можно было восстановить Агента. Именно на ферме он это и видел.  
  
Час спустя он вернулся в зал криозаморозки с пачкой соли, полотенцем и украденной проволочной вешалкой.  
  
— Тебя так долго не было, что я подумала, ты принесешь настоящее медицинское оборудование, — прокомментировала К, глядя на него покрасневшими от неустанного наблюдения за Агентом глазами.  
  
— Медицинское оборудование только для людей, — ощетинился М. — Ты вообще знаешь, как трудно найти проволочную вешалку? — Смочив полотенце в раковине, он высыпал на ткань половину соли. Потом подошел к стулу. — Агент, я собираюсь произвести вмешательство медицинского характера. Не оказывай сопротивления.  
  
Все еще колеблясь, М встал у Агента между ног. В принципе, вблизи Агента безопасных зон не было. Стоя сзади, он рисковал заработать пяткой по яйцам, а спереди — получить пальцем в кадык. В последнее время такое случалось не слишком часто. Однако сейчас жизнь М зависела от того, насколько Агент уважал К.  
  
На чувствительной и исходящей слизью выпавшей кишке, свисавшей у Агента между ног, ближе к концу начала образовываться нездорово выглядевшая корка. Прямо будто второй хер отрос, вот только выглядел он не как хер — раза в два толще, красный, бугристый, вздутый. Желтоватый в тех местах, где слизистая начала пересыхать. Из него сочилась бледно-коричневая жидкость, слабо вонявшая калом, оставшимся после клизмы. М надеялся, что после часа в позиции задницей кверху кишка сама по себе втянется внутрь, но надежда не оправдалась. Обхватив кишку полотенцем, М распределил по ней соль.  
  
Агент напрягся.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросила К, нервно потирая кнопку разряда на пульте управления.  
  
Пожалуй, если она ударит Агента током, то М заработает сердечный приступ.  
  
— Пытаюсь уменьшить отек, — объяснил М, порывшись в памяти. — Осмос. Стоило бы воспользоваться сахаром, но мне не удалось найти его, не покидая здания.  
  
— Тебе эта гениальная идея пришла, пока ты в туалетной кабинке истерил? — поинтересовалась К.  
  
Технически так и было, но М вовсе не собирался в этом признаваться.  
  
— Док Саймон привел таким образом одну из коров моего отца в порядок, — ответил он. — Ну, речь шла о вагине, а не о кишечнике, но принцип один и тот же. Кроме того, Агент покрепче коровы будет.  
  
Агент захрипел и ударился лбом о левую руку. Сквозь полотенце М стиснул кишку, и тот снова замер, скребя пальцами ног по бетону.  
  
— Поменяйся со мной, мне надо кое-что сделать, — попросил М десять минут спустя бессмысленного массажа.  
  
Полотенце покраснело от крови.  
  
— И что, черт побери, я должна делать, фермер Дэн? — спросила К.  
  
— Попробуй запихать эту штуку обратно в него! Откуда я знаю, этим ветеринар занимался!  
  
— Но это не действует! — рявкнула К.  
  
— Давай уже. Разве у тебя не, как это, более чувствительные руки?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Рука Агента дернулась и врезалась в ножку стула. Мясистый отросток дрожал в ладонях М.  
  
— Ладно, кажется, кое-что получается.  
  
Он сыпанул еще соли на полотенце.  
  
Насколько он знал, идея состояла в том, чтобы не запихивать кишку в том месте, где она торчала из ануса. Это привело бы к образованию трехслойной складки у входа в тело, еще более толстой, чем двухслойная, образовавшаяся у выхода. Нужно было запихивать кишку, начиная с конца.  
  
То есть в том месте, где, по злополучному совпадению, отек был сильнее всего, а окровавленные ткани грозили вот-вот лопнуть. Теоретически соль должна была вобрать в себя лишнюю влагу и уменьшить отек. М вспомнил, что доку Саймону потребовался целый фунт сахара и чистое банное полотенце, когда он заставил М помогать ему массировать и запихивать на место испачканную в навозе вагину старой коровы; из-за растворившегося сахара она становилась более скользкой.  
  
Соль, похоже, проникла в поверхность кишечника, нарушив ее целостность; даже те места, которые до начала процедуры не были повреждены, выглядели сейчас не такими блестящими и ровными. Что ж, поздно теперь.  
  
По кишке прошла дрожь, послышался негромкое поскрипывание. Ладони М были покрыты кровью и воняли; ему стоило надеть перчатки. Спеша справиться с проблемой он совсем забыл, что в своей основе Агент оставался человеком. Коровье дерьмо на руках было одним делом, человеческое — совсем другим.  
  
Неплотно обхватив кишку у основания, он слегка потянул за нее, одновременно толкая противоположный конец внутрь сложенными щепотью пальцами. В этот раз она однозначно подалась. Укоротилась на полдюйма.  
  
— Ха! — взревел М, окрыленный собственным успехом.  
  
Он повторил свои действия. У Агента вырвался болезненный выдох. Должно быть, ощущения напоминали вправление сломанной кости. Что поделаешь. Зато прогресс.  
  
После первого дюйма дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. М тянул и пихал, тянул и пихал, и сначала оставались четыре дюйма, два дюйма, яблоко вместо червя, а потом, чавкнув напоследок, кишка ушла внутрь, и осталось только истерзанное зияющее отверстие, с которого и начался весь этот кошмар.  
  
Агент выдохнул сквозь зубы и попытался сдвинуть бедра, однако остановился, едва не зажав ноги М. Тот поймал его взгляд из-под сиденья стула, прикрытый завесой волос.  
  
М отступил в сторону. Потом посмотрел на К. Они не собирались бить Агента током прямо сейчас, и тот понимал это.  
  
— Агент, позицию не менять, — приказал М.  
  
Посмотрев на свои окровавленные руки, он отошел, чтобы отмыть их в раковине.  
  
Открыв ящик с электроинструментами, М достал мощные кусачки и принялся разгибать проволочную вешалку, которую принес с собой. Он согнул проволоку длинной буквой П. Концы небрежно подрезал под острым углом. Под конец достал из кармана пропуск. Показал его К. «РОЛЛИНС Д.» стояло на нем.  
  
К кивнула в знак согласия. Проткнув карточку заостренными концами, М сдвинул ее до конца в качестве ограничителя.  
  
— Вот теперь нам точно придется поменяться местами, — сказал он.  
  
— Почему? — подозрительно спросила К.  
  
Она ощупала взглядом сначала проволочную конструкцию, потом Агента.  
  
— Моя рука не пролезет.  
  
Руки и ноги Агента резко напряглись, готовясь к сопротивлению. К нажала кнопку на пульте. Агента затрясло, конечности вытянулись, левая рука бессильно повисла, правая вывернулась назад под странным углом, спина выгнулась. Он свалился со складного стула, отлетевшего в сторону, повернулся в воздухе и приземлился, с треском приложившись головой.  
  
К убрала палец с кнопки и подошла к Агенту поближе.  
  
— Закончил? — рявкнула она.  
  
Агент безучастно пялился в потолок, лицо подергивалось из-за отголосков судорог. Левой рукой он показал жест согласия.  
  
К поставила складной стул на место.  
  
— Прежняя позиция, Агент.  
  
Агент с трудом поднялся на четвереньки, потом косолапо сдвинулся в сторону и вновь рухнул лицом вниз на сиденье стула.  
  
— Проверь, — сказала К.  
  
М сбоку подобрался к голове Агента и, стоя как можно дальше, провел рукой по его волосам. Ран не было.  
  
— Порядок.  
  
Кишка опять вылезла наружу. Правда, торчащий конец был размером с яблоко, а не как болезненный второй член. М поднял брошенное на пол полотенце и грубо запихнул ее внутрь.  
  
— Пожалуй, надо его усадить в кресло, — сказал он. — В большое кресло.  
  
— Агент, кресло.  
  
К внимательно следила за тем, как Агент кое-как поднялся на ноги, и, все еще оглушенный, поковылял к креслу электро-конвульсивной терапии, оснащенному ремнями и рекалибровочными пластинами. Как только он коснулся сиденья, М немедленно принялся закреплять его. Руки у него тряслись. Обычно Агента усаживали в кресло впятером. Он зачастую не боялся даже шокового ошейника. А может, пришла М безумная мысль, он понял, что они пытаются ему помочь. Пристегнув Агента, М протянул ему капу, и тот принял ее, наклонившись вперед, но с таким выражением лица, будто с удовольствием отгрыз бы М пальцы. Только сейчас К опустила пульт.  
  
— Итак, для чего тебе вдруг понадобились мои изящные девичьи ручки?  
  
М достал из кармана проволочную петлю с надетым на нее пропуском.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты вставила ее куда нужно и пропихнула концы наружу, пока не упрется. Как пуговицу, чтобы снова все не вывалилось.  
  
Агент зажмурился и откинул голову на подголовник.  
  
— Ветеринар вот прямо так и делал? — скептически спросила К.  
  
— Типа, — признался М. — В смысле, у него была такая пластиковая штука, но принцип один и тот же.  
  
— Кроме того, вагина почище прямой кишки, — уперлась К.  
  
— Только не у коровы, — пробормотал М. — Слушай, это же Агент. С ним все будет в порядке. А если кто-нибудь его обследует и достанет эту штуку, то бам! — Он показал пропуск. — Джек Роллинс пометил свою территорию. И все как всегда заметут под ковер.  
  
К обменяла пульт управления на проволочную петлю.  
  
— Было бы проще попросту зашить его наглухо.  
  
— Группа поддержки заметит, — возразил М.  
  
— А когда они членом ткнутся в эту здоровую проволоку, они, конечно, не заметят?  
  
— Нет, если ты засунешь ее поглубже. Поэтому ты и займешься этим, у тебя руки меньше.  
  
— Обычные у меня руки, — рявкнула К.  
  
Они посмотрели на обмякшего в кресле Агента. Из его задницы опять выпячивалась воспаленная красная плоть, приподнимая безволосую мошонку.  
  
— Уговорил, — сказала К. — Перчатки есть?  
  
М протянул ей пару одноразовых нитриловых перчаток черного цвета для работы с едкими химикатами.  
  
— Смазка?  
  
Он пожал плечами.  
  
Встав на колени между раздвинутых ног Агента, К запихнула кишку обратно. Грудь Агента расширилась.  
  
— Не зажимайся, — приказала она, и Агент издал мычание, которое постепенно затихло, наиболее близкий по значению к «я не могу» звук из тех, что ему разрешалось произносить.  
  
Зажав концы проволоки между пальцами, К сжала кисть в подобие клина и принялась пропихивать ее в Агента, который грыз капу, плотно закрыв глаза и медленно дыша.  
  
Когда рука погрузилась до основания большого пальца, она через плечо взглянула на М.  
  
— Как-то неправильно все на ощупь.  
  
— Это же СТРАЙК — ответил тот. — Сборище зверюг.  
  
— Я про то, что шершаво и жестко. Ненормально.  
  
— А тебе откуда знать? — нетерпеливо спросил М.  
  
— Мне доводилось совать пальцы парням в задницу, — сказала К. — И ощущалось все по-другому.  
  
— Если ты уже такое делала, то чего устроила тут такое представление? — взмахнул пультом М.  
  
— Может, я не хочу вспоминать выпадение прямой кишки Агента всякий раз, когда соберусь засунуть пару пальцев в своего парня, тебе такое в голову не приходило? — огрызнулась К. Она втолкнула руку глубже, одновременно поворачивая ее в запястье, и у Агента вырвался отрывистый вскрик, после чего он задышал поверхностно и быстро. — Блядь, перчатка кончилась. Мерзость какая!  
  
— Так, чудненько, чудненько, — забормотал М, нависая над К. — Теперь проткни проволоку насквозь. — Он указал на нижнюю часть живота Агента, аккурат в том месте, где мог бы быть шрам от аппендицита. — Постарайся, чтобы вышло именно здесь.  
  
Тело Агента тряслось, не переставая, в такт с его частым дыханием.  
  
— А вдруг я проткну что-нибудь жизненно важное, — возразила К. Она принялась двигать рукой взад-вперед. — Надо попробовать убрать все с пути. Эй, ну-ка, надави сверху. Вот прям тут.  
  
Неохотно наклонившись, М прижал ладонь к животу Агента в том месте, где заканчивалась бедренная косточка, чувствуя, как К все сильнее двигает рукой изнутри. Он ощутил, как ее рука ударилась о его ладонь сквозь тело Агента.  
  
— Не убирай руку, — предупредила она и нажала свободной рукой на основание проволочной петли.  
  
Агент перестал дышать, и стали слышны только хрипы в глубине его глотки и шорох зубов, скребущих по капе. М почувствовал, как что-то скользнуло по его ладони, потом ткнулось в нее, в одном месте, потом рядом, потом это превратилось в два острых бугорка под кожей. Внимательно следившая за ходом операции К надавила напоследок с силой на проволоку, и та вырвалась наружу, окровавленная, чуть погнутая. Один из острых концов пропорол М ладонь.  
  
— Да бля, — взвыл он, отдергивая руку и пытаясь выдавить кровь из ранки. — Наверняка в нее попала сперма всего СТРАЙКа, придется делать профилактику всех ЗППП разом. Твою мать.  
  
Вытянув концы проволоки, К согнула их так, чтобы они не торчали. Пока М намыливал руку над раковиной, она достала из ящика с инструментами плоскогубцы, перекрутила с их помощью проволоку, после чего обрезала ее покороче. Из другого ящика она достала ковровый нож. Обломив кончик лезвия, чтобы обновить его, она прорезала кожу между обоими концами проволоки, так что они скрылись в ране. В одним месте торчал небольшой кончик, так что она стянула края раны и заклеила ее скотчем.  
  
— Готово, — объявила К.  
  
— Слава богу, — отозвался М. — Подключи ему вторую бутылку антифриза, он наверняка все уже переработал.  
  
Установка катетеров и введение успокоительных и криопротекторов были единственными медицинскими процедурами, входившими в список допустимых манипуляций М и К. Смыв с запястья кровь и слизь, К наложила Агенту жгут и принялась за дело. На инъекцию ушло десять минут, во время которых они убирались и придумывали способы, какую разумную причину придумать бы для отчета М, чтобы оправдать профилактику ЗППП и не всполошить его жену.  
  
К концу процедуры в зале воняло чесноком из-за антифриза, выделившегося через легкие Агента, а сам он выглядел заметно спокойнее. Он внимательно следил за обстановкой. В глазах полопались сосуды.  
  
— Агент, как только ремни будут убраны, ты встанешь с кресла, оденешься и будешь ждать дальнейших инструкций, — приказал М.  
  
К уже держала пульт. Как можно быстрее расстегнув крепления, М отбежал назад на несколько шагов.  
  
Агент выплюнул покрытую пеной капу. Упершись руками, он осторожно приподнялся, пока не достал ногами до пола, и медленно встал, неловкий и напряженный, как старик. Дойдя до складного стула, он оперся о сиденье и принялся засовывать ногу в брошенные штаны. Присел, чтобы надеть и зашнуровать ботинок. Опустился на колени и подобрал маску и пояс.  
  
— Вызову СТРАЙК. Пусть запихнут его в жилет, но в этот раз надо ограничить их по времени, — добавил М.  
  
— Это.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты сказал «его».  
  
— Прости. Длинный был день.  
  
Агент затянул пояс, пристегнул маску. Потом на коленях подполз к криожилету. Медленными неверными рывками надел его и застегнул наглухо. Потом поднялся, издав негромкий стон, и замер лицом к криокамере.  
  
— Ну, или так, — прокомментировала К, чуть опуская пульт.  
  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, до него дошло, что мы пытались ему помочь. — М распахнул дверцу криокамеры. — Иди туда, Агент. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Агент забрался внутрь со всей скоростью, на которую был способен, и встал, дожидаясь, пока его жилет будет подключен.  
  
— Умница, — похвалил его М, с гордостью потрепав по плечу.  
  
Агент стоял неподвижно и не мешал ему работать.

**Author's Note:**

> Упомянутая в тексте “пластмассовая штука”: https://www.dlc.com.au/profix-prolapse-buttons-rapair-kit-for-cattle


End file.
